A series of Unexpected events
by princessstar19
Summary: this is my first one so please review its not finished but its coming any way grissom leaves for 18 months without saying goodbye what will he find when he returns. sorry for any spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

I: a series of unexpected events

Grissom walked through the door to the break room as everyone was getting ready to go.

" hey guys I've got something important to tell you."

" shoot Grissom we could all use something to help us sleep tonight." Sara said teasingly to Grissom after having told him last night that he sometimes went on to much and made everyone fall asleep.

" funny. No I'm serious this is going to be a shock to everyone. I'm leaving for an eighteen month sabbatical."

A loud crash was audible through out the room from where Sara had dropped her mug of coffee.

"so when were you going to tell me when you were about to go I though we had gotten over this obviously not how could you do this to me after every thing what did you expect me to say I'd go with you and leave everything behind whilst you went off gallivanting."

" no that's not what I though but I did think you might be a bit more rational about it instead of blowing a fuse at me."

" ok time out Grissom go to that corner Sara that one." nick said before they killed each other.

" Nicky I would leave it if I were you cause they look like there going to kill you." said an unhelpful Greg.

" I'm not going to kill anyone so don't worry about that." Sara said as she stormed out and ran to her car before anyone could see she was crying I can't believe he did this to me what about us and what about the baby I know I should have told him but I was to angry and upset she thought as she got in to her car and started on her way home.

" well you could have handled that one better Gil you need to go and say sorry she was really upset." Catherine said as she went over to see if one of her oldest friends was alright.

" she's been in a mood with me all week she wont care." Grissom responded as he picked up his bag and got ready to leave.

" she was upset but your to arrogant to see that you ungrateful bastard." nick muttered to him as he ran out to see if he could catch up to Sara

" my cab's here I guess this is goodbye for eighteen months."

" your not saying good bye to Sara ."

" she's better of with out me anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

II: a frightful return.

" hey Cath baby isn't Grissom due back today."

" yeah Warrick he is have you seen Sara."

" no I think she said something about dropping Gilly at nursery for the day."

" what was that about me." Sara inquired as she walked into the break room with a large coffee cup

" we were just wondering where you were. You know Grissom is due in today you going to tell him about Gilly." Catherine asked

" in good time I haven't forgiven him for leaving with out saying good bye if you need me I'll be in the lab talking to Hodges about the DNA from the hair we found at the crime scene." Sara said as she was walking back through the door and towards the lab.

" ok that didn't go well I think I'll go ask brass when the boss is due in."

" ok I'll go and speak to Nicky I think he's in the locker room with Greg." warrick said un aware that Grissom had just walked up behind him

" so what has happened whilst I've been away then." grissom asked whilst he startled catherine and warrick

" I think you should ask sara and whilst your there apologises she didn't stop crying for two days when you left without saying goodbye to her and nick is not happy that you did that either said that nothing he did could cheer here up and that you were and ungrateful bastard so I would stay away for a while." catherine said as she went to go greet her friend

" she's in the lab go before you miss her." warrick added as he slightly pushed catherine out the door " were going to see nick and greg bye."

Down in the lab sara was talking to hodges about the dna

" what do you mean the don't match him he did it he confessed he tried to hurt me of course he did it."

" what the hell are you on about someone tried to hurt you are you alright."

" I'm fine grissom can we talk in private."

" anything you have to say to me you can say in front of hodges right hodges." grissom asked hodges

" um yes sir."

" fine then I will you've got a daughter you want to see her you can see her after work at the moment she's at nursery ." sara said as she walked out the lab and down the hall

" you what." grissom roared loud enough for catherine, warrick, nick and greg to hear in the locker room whilst striding after her.

" you what." he said quieter as he caught up with her

" you heard me I said you have a daughter and you can see her later her name is Gillian by the way gilly for short and she already likes bugs so she defiantly takes after you she has your smile to see you later I've got to go to a scene with catherine so I'll discuses this with you later." sara said as she walked off down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_i would like to say thank yu to ayesha84 grissom245 and jorja123 for your positive reviews. Next chapter when i can have a bit of writters block._

chapter 3

" Catherine why didn't you ring and tell me."

" because she asked me not to and I took her months to get over you leaving now go do some paperwork and see your daughter she is gorgeous and she is going to have a cousin soon so she is collecting toys for her baby cousin donate it will help."

" who's pregnant." grissom asked

" me you idiot mind you I think Sophia is pregnant too." Catherine said to grissom as she walked away

" by who."

" our partners I'm married to warrick now and nick is engaged to Sophia and I'll tell you about everyone later I need gherkins and ice cream." Catherine said as she walked into the break room and headed straight for the fridge.

" ok bye the."

" talking to your self bad sign boss." Greg said from besides grissom.

" oh ... hey Greg how are you do you hate me." Grissom asked

" I'm good and no I know the sheriff and ecklie made you take that time off and you weren't allowed any contact with anyone but Catherine and she was swore to secrecy about it and you weren't allowed any where near Vegas. I over heard them talking about it so I told Sara and she excepted it and told Ecklie if he ever had children he would hate to leave them and that he just made someone do that. then he tried to suspend her and she said she was having a couple of months of soon anyway and he asked why and she turn round and said I quote " I said he's left his child so what do you think I'm doing going on a school trip you idiot I'm pregnant so I'm going on maternity leave soon unless you want me to give birth in the hallway. I don't think so now I'm going cause I fancy ice-cream jelly and chips together." and she walked away whilst ecklie turned green it was so funny." Greg said

" wow that was a lot to get out in one sentence I'm impressed ... now do you have any photos of my little girl." Grissom asked

" yeah uncle Greg has loads here you go." Greg said as he handed grissom his wallet with lots of pictures of a girl who looked like grissom but had Sara's smile

" wow she's gorgeous." grissom said to Greg.

" yeah now go and see her she has been wanting to see you." Greg replied as he took his wallet and pushed grissom towards the door.


	4. a proposal

Chapter 4

" Grissom this is your daughter Gillian. Would you like to hold her." Sara asked as she brought Gilly to Grissom.

" Yes please.. I can't believe she is so big." Grissom said

" I know she has grown so fast since she was born she's just turned 1." Sara told Grissom

" Mama juice." Gilly said as she had recently started to say simple words.

" Ok baby here you go… Gil give your daughter here drink." Sara said as she handed Grissom her juice bottle

" ok I'll just sit down first." Grissom said as he sat down and gave gilly her bottle.

" Aww look you're a natural ." Catherine said from the door having used her key to get in.

" Yeah he is wait till she's walking." Sara said

" I can't wait she will be even more perfect." Grissom staring in awe at his daughter .

" She looks just like you Sara." grissom said.

" Thanks it's just a shame you couldn't watch her grow up." Sara said

" I've seen pictures Greg showed them to me." Grissom said a bit concerned at Greg have the pictures in his wallet

" Don't worry all the guys do because they are all God parents so it's their duty to carry them." Sara said and Grissom sighed in relief

" Sara there was something I was going to ask before you know… anyway Sara would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me."

A cliff hanger i know tell me what to put in my next chapter please. thank you to everyone who review


End file.
